pixarfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Circle 7 Films
Around 2007 ish (in reality), Disney created Circle 7 Animations to create sequels and prequels to Pixar films, Sadly, the company was short-lived because Pixar wanted full control over sequels and prequels. Now, I (POMfannumber1) want to create the same sort of thing in fanon. Phase 1 I'll reveal the title of each film in Phase 1 and a short summary. Full films are coming soon! Toy Story 4 It has been a few years since the events of Toy Story 3 and Bonnie is now at school. When Buzz is playing cards with Hamm and Rex, he gets a message from Star Command. Knowing he's a toy, he wonders how he got the message. He then gets a message from Utility Belt Buzz saying that Zurg has malfunctioned and all Zurg toys are being recalled in China. Curious to know how he got the messages, he makes a search party of: himself, Woody, Jessie, Slinky, Hamm, Rex and Mr. Potato Head. But it turns out Utility Belt Buzz didn't send the message... Meanwhile, Bonnie tries to talk to a boy at school who she likes, but doesn't know how. A Grasshopper's Life It is three years after A Bug's Life and Flik has created a time machine. He, Atta and Dot travel fifty years back in time to when Hopper was in high school. Flik soon realizes that this was the day before the Great Bug Invasion of 1978, when the ants have to start working for the grasshoppers. Dot suggests that they alter time and stop Hopper from ever invading. Flik and Atta veto the idea; but Dot pushes Hopper into a bird's nest and a baby bird eats him - 35 years too soon! The three return to the present to find a very different tribe than before... Toy Story 5 Even though Woody loves being with Bonnie, he misses Andy. When Andy comes home from college for Christmas, he hops into Andy's car and drives off with him. Buzz and Jessie go after him but they are at Andy's college before they can get Woody out. They have no idea how to get back to Bonnie. However, one of the lecturers finds them and, knowing they're toys from two old shows, sends them to Retro Toy Museum in London. Trying to get back to Bonnie, the toys go from country to country until they end up in Tokyo. They suddenly find themselves in their own anime. It will take a lot of skills to get through a Japanese threat... Cars 3 After the passing of Doc Hudson, Sheriff gets Doc's son, Doc Jr to town to take his dad's place. After Tow Mater accidentally overruns Route 66 with parasites, Doc Jr boots both Mater and Lightning McQueen to a travelling circus. As a double act, Lightning and Mater play to packed houses every night but Holly and Finn find something wrong with the ringleader... Monsters Inc: Laugh Factory It's Boo's birthday and Sulley and Mike travel to the human world to celebrate with Boo. But they have forgotten Boo is now 15 and is in denial over her escapades in the monster world 13 years ago. Sulley takes Boo into the monster world to try to convince her that her escapades actually happened. But Mike falls into the room to find Boo's family celebrating her 5th birthday. Meanwhile, Randall has escaped from the human world and has let Mr. Waternoose out of prison. But Boo, Celia and George are all acting weirdly and Mike thinks he knows why... The Alliance Something is wrong in the Multiverse. The Laugh Factory, Filk and Atta, the Route 66 residents have all had nightmares about an evil man at the bin factory. Meanwhile, Sid Phillips kidnaps all of Bonnie's toy and imprisons them in the Laugh Factory. Trying to catch Sid, Sulley and Mike go through a door at Sally's motel in Route 66. At the same time, Filk has reassembled his time machine into a dimension-jumper, which Sid uses to go into the bug world. Sulley, Mike, Mater, Lightning and Sally are hopping between realities to try to capture Sid. But will they catch him?